


not broken, just bent

by thunderylee



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, Japanese Drama
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, M/M, bruise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Being suspended gives Ren and Yamato plenty of time to not talk about things.





	not broken, just bent

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (scars/scarification). spoilers through ep11.

Suspension is boring. Wandering around town gets old after a couple hours, and it’s too hot to be outside for that long, anyway. Yamato doesn’t want to be at his house any longer than he has to be, so by the third day he’s on Ren’s doorstep with a duffle bag, feeling a little bit like a lost puppy who’s gotten caught in the rain.

“Are you kidding? I’m bored as _shit_ ,” Ren replies, all grins, and Yamato can’t help but smile, too. This guy is still so full of energy despite just getting released from the hospital. “I’m not supposed to _exert myself_ for a few days, whatever that means. Neechan seems to think that means not leaving my bed.”

Yamato scoffs. “I wish I could lay in bed for two weeks.”

“You say that, but…” Ren trails off, shaking his head. “Whatever. You can stay as long as you want. It’ll be nice to have someone around since Neechan works so much.”

Yamato tries not to be jealous at Ren’s close relationship with his sister, but it’s hard. They may have only been close for a couple months, but it’s more than Yamato has with his brother. His perfect brother.

“What’s with that look on your face?” Ren asks, tilting his head curiously. “You look seriously pissed off.”

“Just thinking,” Yamato replies evasively, then sighs at Ren’s knowing frown. “About my family.”

“Your parents’ divorce?” Ren nods, hugging his knees to his chest as he sits on the floor next to Yamato. “I’m sorry, dude. That has to be rough.”

_Not as rough as not having parents at all_ , a voice in Yamato’s head chides him, and guilt floods his soul. “I just don’t want to be home. All they do is fight and blame each other for me turning out like shit.”

Anyone else would have denied Yamato’s words, told him he wasn’t shit at all, but Ren just nods again and looks thoughtful. “Well, I meant what I said. You can stay here as long as you want. Even after the suspension is up.”

“Thanks,” Yamato says, the guilt growing even more because he doesn’t deserve friends like this, especially when a couple months ago they were fighting _each other_ for class leadership. “I’ll help out and stuff.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Ren tells him. “Neechan won’t let me do anything, and she already works so much to pay for all of this.”

“I’ll do whatever she wants,” Yamato says seriously.

“As long as you don’t hit on her,” Ren jokes, shoving playfully at Yamato, who makes a disgusted face. “Relax, I’m kidding. I think you’re the only one of our crew that I’d trust not to try.”

Yamato gives a short laugh, but it’s mostly out of irony. If only Ren knew that his disinterest in Kazama Kaoruko had nothing to do with any bro code.

The first couple days of cohabitation aren’t too bad. It’s paradise compared to what Yamato is used to, anyway. Kaoruko won’t let Ren outside until the second week of their suspension, no arguments, but nothing is stopping them from having the guys over to hang out. They’re loud and boisterous enough to be entertaining at the very least, Yamato tells himself when he starts to get a little stir-crazy.

“You don’t have to stay here all the time, you know,” Ren tells him when the weekend rolls around. “I don’t need a baby-sitter.”

“I’m not…” Yamato starts, but Ren’s grinning and obviously not serious about the accusation. “Well, okay, if you really don’t mind.”

“I really don’t.” Ren shoves him clear off of the bed, where they’d been lounging and playing video games. “Take my keys and make a spare for yourself while you’re out. And bring me back something loaded with sugar, will you? I feel like I’m wasting away to nothing.”

“Yes _dear_ ,” Yamato teases, and Ren rolls his eyes as Yamato just grabs Ren’s keys and heads out to meet up with the rest of the crew at their regular hangout.

Shooting darts is almost cathartic, everyone’s chatter just background noise as Yamato enjoys being outdoors. It feels weird being here without Ren, despite their crews only being combined for a short while. Yamato’s been here a million times without Ren, but somehow he’s gotten used to the other boy’s presence. Especially after living with him for a week.

“So you and Ren are shacking up?” Kuraki asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and Yamato just tsks at him. “Didn’t peg you as the domestic type.”

“Whatever,” Yamato mumbles, and Kuraki lets it go until Yamato emerges from the bakery with an extra anpan.

“What a good housewife,” Kuraki teases, and even though Yamato had basically made that same joke before leaving the apartment, he almost crumbles the bag in his rage. “Thinking of your husband while you’re out with the girls.”

“Dude, knock it off,” Ichimura speaks up, smacking Kuraki in the back of the head. “Don’t you see it’s bothering him?”

“Oh, come on, I’m _clearly_ fucking with him,” Kuraki says with a big grin, and Yamato forces a very thin smile. “See? Ogata knows I’m joking. Right?”

“I think it’s great that you’re taking care of Ren,” Ichimura says before Yamato can reply, the rush in his voice showing it was intentional. “When I was sick, Kura wouldn’t even bring me my homework.”

“I didn’t want your germs!” Kuraki exclaims, and Yamato laughs with the others now that the heat is off of him.

Once back at Ren’s place, Ren’s face lights up at the anpan and he shoves the entire thing into his mouth while Yamato relays the events of the day. It’s no different from when Ren had joined them before, but Ren still hangs onto every word, desperate for any connection with the outside world. It’s a good thing his home arrest is up next week, or Yamato fears that Ren might lose his mind.

They’re watching a movie later, which means that Ren is rambling and Yamato is tuning him out. Ren’s one of those people who has to question everything that happens, even though he doesn’t really want an answer. This is good, because Yamato isn’t much of a talker normally, let alone when he’s focusing on someting.

It’s not the best movie in the world, but it passes the time. The low timber of Ren’s voice is almost comforting, his enthusiasm uplifting. It wasn’t even a week ago that Ren was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, after all. Yamato’s just happy to see Ren back to normal, even if he has absolutely no interest in what the other boy is saying.

He’s forced to pay attention when he gets an elbow to the ribs, though, the sleazy look on Ren’s face almost comical as he points toward the woman on TV. “I mean, look at her _ass_. Tell me that’s not an ass you’d tap.”

Yamato grunts noncommittally, used to these conversations. A few years ago he’d thought he was just slow to develop the hormones or whatever to look at women the way Ren and the others do, but he’s already eighteen and nobody is _that_ slow. His friends seem to have enough hormones to make up for him, anyway, paying no attention to how withdrawn he gets whenever the topic inevitably shifts to girls.

Except this time. “Okay, dude, what’s with you?” Ren asks, pausing the movie and turning to face Yamato. They’re both sitting on his bed, Yamato leaning back against a stack of pillows with his feet dangling off the side.

“What?” Yamato asks, playing dumb. His heart is beating a million miles a minute and he has no idea what he’s going to say, how he’s going to get out of this. It’s the first time he’s been asked point-blank.

“You never seem interested when the rest of us talk about this stuff,” Ren says, but it’s not accusatory at all. If anything, he looks concerned, maybe a little curious. “Do you even like girls?”

Even though he expected it, the question still hits him off-guard. He feels air whoosh around his eyes from how wide they are, and he can tell the instant it clicks in Ren’s head because his eyes do the same thing.

Yamato’s first instinct is to run, which he does. It’s stupid, he knows that before he even scrambles off of Ren’s bed, because where he is going to go? His father had told him not to let the door hit him in the ass on the way out and his mother texted him later to say she’d send him her address when she finds a place for them. He could go stay with one of their friends, but what would he tell them? He can already hear Kuraki mocking him about a ‘lover’s quarrel’.

He’s halfway into his shoes when something grabs onto his wrist, pulling him all the way down to the floor. Yamato starts to struggle, then sees that the reason they had fallen is because Ren is out of breath and had lost his balance. “The fuck, man,” Yamato grumbles, helping Ren sit up. “You’re not supposed to exert yourself, right?”

“Don’t make me run after you, then,” Ren says, breathless and refusing to let go of Yamato’s wrist. “I don’t _care_ , okay? If you don’t like girls, it’s fine.”

“Is it really?” Yamato asks, but there’s malice in his voice. “I know you’re not dumb, Ren. You know what that means.”

Ren’s face softens, and that’s all it takes for Yamato’s anger to subside, fading into nerves instead. “I don’t care about that either.”

“Even if I sleep on your floor?” Yamato exclaims. “Doesn’t that make you uncomfortable?”

“Will you calm the fuck down? I’m right here.” Ren makes a big show of rubbing his ears, then looks at Yamato with those gentle eyes again. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all, I promise. I actually suspected this when we first started hanging out, but…well, I figured if you wanted everyone to know, you’d tell us.”

“I don’t want everyone to know,” Yamato says quietly, inwardly panicking at the teasing and ridicule he would undoubtedly get from their classmates.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Ren says, grabbing both of Yamato’s hands and looking into his eyes. “I promise.”

Yamato feels something weird the minute they make physical contact, jumping back from the force. Ren looks like he’s preparing to chase after Yamato again, but Yamato doesn’t move, just scoots back to the wall and leans his head against the hard plaster. “Thanks.”

“We’re friends, right?” Ren asks, and Yamato looks up to see that grin again. “Come on, let’s go finish the movie.”

Nothing changes, whether that night or the next week. Ren’s allowed out with the guys provided there is no strenuous activity, which nobody really planned on doing in the first place. Yamato actually forgets about the whole thing as life easily returns to normal, with the exception of not going to school. Having Ren around doesn’t make it nearly as boring, though.

On the last day of their suspension, however, Kuraki bumps into an older guy with spiky hair and can’t contain his Osakan temper. Yamato yells for Ren to stay back, but naturally he doesn’t listen and jumps right into the fight with the others. His lack of stamina makes him the first one to fall, and Yamato immediately abandons his own fight to cover Ren’s body with his, taking the kicks and punches for him.

Yankumi isn’t there to save them this time, but the police are. They must look bad enough to not be at fault, just getting a stern warning and told to go home. Ren’s a little disoriented, but Yamato can barely move and the pair of them must be a sight trying to help each other up to Ren’s apartment.

“You _boys_ ,” Kaoruko tsks at them, shoving both of them into the bathroom to tend to their wounds. Yamato’s on the closed toilet seat while Ren’s straddling the edge of the tub, both looking down and wincing at the antiseptic. “How you all don’t continuously have broken ribs, I will never understand.”

One of Yamato’s eyes is swollen, but he can see that Kaoruko is actually ‘Sara-chan’, all dolled up and ready for a night at the hostess club. She’s pretty enough, Yamato thinks. She and Ren have the same mouth, but it looks much better on him.

He blinks at the realization of what he’d just thought, head turning almost painfully to look at Ren. Kaoruko is finishing the bandage on his chin, which is the worst of his injuries since Yamato was there to protect him—

“I have to go,” Yamato says, standing up and nearly falling over again from the sudden gravity shift.

“What? No, you’re not going anywhere.” Kaoruko is stronger than she looks, and Yamato’s nose wrinkles at the scent of flowers as she grabs him by the arm.

“I mean to lie down,” Yamato tells her, and Kaoruko abruptly lets go and nods apologetically. “Thank you.”

She lifts her eyes to him. They’re Ren’s eyes, but more made up. “For what?”

“For taking care of me when you don’t have to.” Yamato bows his head and disappears to Ren’s room, where he struggles to drag out the futon.

“What are you even doing,” Ren mutters from the doorway, too exhausted to lift up the tone in his voice to make a question. “Get on the bed.”

“What?” Yamato asks, all of his muscles protesting the movement as he looks over his shoulder at Ren. “I’m not letting you lie on the floor. You’re still recovering—”

“It’s big enough for both of us, idiot,” Ren cuts him off, shoving past Yamato to flop down onto his bed, face first. He scoots over to one side, Yamato notices, leaving more than enough room for another person, and Yamato’s in too much pain to argue.

Yamato stretches out on his back, holding back his whines as his soreness takes him over. He’s starting to question Kaoruko’s assumption that they hadn’t broken any ribs when Ren shifts on his other side to face Yamato, looking like it took the last of his energy.

“Thanks,” Ren says, his voice so low that it’s almost inaudible, but Yamato hears him loud and clear.

“For what?” Yamato asks.

“Protecting me.”

Yamato looks away, unable to meet Ren’s eyes as he just nods. “It’s not a big deal.”

“It is,” Ren says, his voice more alive than his body, and Yamato can feel the heat of his stare. “You took all of those punches for me, because I’m not up to par yet. You really saved me, so thank you.”

_That’s not why_ , the voice in Yamato’s brain chides, but all he does is nod again.

“Why are you being so weird?” Ren asks, then gasps. “Ah! Because you like dudes, right? Damn, I completely forgot. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, man. But I really don’t think either one of us should lie on the floor for a couple days.”

“You’re probably right,” Yamato mutters, wondering if Ren’s understanding of his discomfort is the same as his own. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

He still feels Ren looking at him, his skin crawling with everything he doesn’t understand. Does he like Ren? Is this what it feels like to be attracted to someone? He’s eighteen years old, for fuck’s sake. He should already know what this means, though at this point he can’t decide which way is worse.

“Look, I know we haven’t been friends for very long,” Ren starts, his breath staggering as his fatigue starts to get the better of him, “but we’ve been through a hell of a lot in a short period of time. If you ever want to talk about anything, whether it’s your parents’ divorce or your dude thing, I’m here for you, all right?”

Now Yamato just feels warm, which is much preferable. “Thanks, Ren.”

“No matter what,” Ren goes on, his voice trailing off, and Yamato flicks his eyes over to find Ren fast asleep. His hair is in his eyes, his body twisted from talking to Yamato, and Yamato doesn’t hesitate before straightening him out as much as he can. Except that Yamato doesn’t have that much strength left, ending up on his side with Ren on his arm, and he can’t decide whether this is the best or worst thing that’s ever happened to him.

He must doze off as well, because the next thing he knows it’s dark outside. He’s still in the same position, but the weight on his arm is much higher, a light puff of air on his collarbone every couple of seconds. If Yamato wasn’t in so much pain, he would probably rush to put some more distance between them, not wanting Ren to flip out when he wakes up so close to Yamato. His nerves are already frayed, leaving him even more worn out than before without even doing anything.

“Calm down,” Ren whispers, and Yamato freezes. “You’re going to give yourself hypertension or whatever it’s called when your heart beats too fast.”

Yamato blinks. “You’re awake?” he asks groggily.

“Relax, you didn’t do anything creepy in your sleep,” Ren tells him. “I must have moved or something. I don’t really care, because this is fucking comfortable, so don’t make it a big thing, okay?”

“I can’t feel my arm,” is all Yamato says, though he wants to add that he really needs to stretch out his back and possibly every other muscle in his body even though it will undoubtedly hurt.

He ends up on his back anyway when Ren pushes _closer_ and Yamato falls backward in surprise. Ren rolls with him, groaning in agony at the unwanted relocation of his body, but he seems to adjust well enough and curls up along Yamato’s side, his head resting on Yamato’s shoulder.

Yamato just stares at him. “Ren?”

“Do we have to talk about it?” Ren asks, sounding put out about it like he’d already exhausted himself on the topic, though Yamato supposes that could have been mentally.

“No,” Yamato replies, and for the first time all week he feels relieved. “We definitely do not.”

He doesn’t know how long they lie like this, completely still and breathing evenly while wide awake. It feels like a half-reality where he’s not really there and time isn’t really passing by. The clock isn’t in his line of sight, nor does he want to move his head to look at it, because in this half-reality, he feels no pain.

Yamato’s shaken out of whatever world this is when his stomach growls, rather loudly. Ren immediately snorts in laughter, pressing his face into Yamato’s shirt to muffle it, but then he’s hoisting himself up and whining at the inhumanity of motion.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Ren says, casual as ever as he shoves Yamato out of bed so he can follow.

Just like that, everything’s back to normal and they’re slurping instant ramen in front of the TV. Some really stupid detective drama is on, and Yamato even joins Ren in making fun of it, suddenly in a good mood.

“It’s nice to see you smile again,” Ren says, and Yamato turns to look at him, which is the biggest mistake he’s ever made. Ren’s eyes are still gentle, like when Yamato had first come out to him, but there’s a fondness shining from them that Yamato doesn’t recognize. And his lips have curved into a small smile, somehow brighter than his biggest grin.

Yamato is concentrating so hard on trying to decipher Ren’s expression that he doesn’t notice Ren’s eyes flutter shut, his face coming closer until there’s a pressure against his lips, light but evident. Yamato’s so shocked that he doesn’t move, doesn’t even close his eyes to blink until Ren pulls back, his own eyes shining even more when he opens them, and all at once Yamato sees it for what it is.

“Was that bad?” Ren asks, looking more curious that worried, and Yamato forgets to breathe until his lungs forcefully remind him. “It was bad, wasn’t it? I don’t know any better. I’ve only kissed like one girl and she slapped me afterwards.”

Yamato laughs, both at the thought of Ren getting slapped after his first kiss and the irony of Ren assuming that Yamato knows any better. “It wasn’t bad.”

“I figured since, you know, you like guys, and I’m a guy, it would be okay.” Ren bites his bottom lip and Yamato feels it all over, his own lips tingling from the small amount of contact they’d had. “Was I wrong?”

“I thought we weren’t talking about it,” Yamato says quickly, his heart starting to race again.

“I was trying to _not_ talk about it!” Ren replies, looking a bit hysterical as he shoves his hair out of his face. “You didn’t _not_ reply!”

“I was surprised!” Yamato exclaims. “I didn’t expect my first kiss to be with my best friend over cup ramen while watching a detective drama so dumb that you and I can solve the mysteries before any of them.”

“I’m not exactly the candles and roses kind of guy,” Ren teases, and Yamato shoves at him. Instead of swaying back, however, Ren grabs him by the face and presses their lips together again, using more force than before, and Yamato kisses back as well as he knows how.

He must be doing it right, because Ren slides a hand up his jaw, fingers drifting over the shell of his ear and thumb stroking his cheek. It feels nice until Ren touches a spot where he’d been punched and he hisses loud enough for Ren to pull away, looking at him in concern as he licks his lips.

“Sorry,” Yamato mutters, but Ren just shakes his head and brushes his knuckles over the sore area lightly enough for Yamato to just cringe in preparation.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” Ren asks.

“No,” Yamato answers, his own voice sounding strange to his ears.

Ren smiles, running the pad of this thumb over Yamato’s jaw again. This time Yamato shudders from the reaction, which is a sharp jolt of pain mixed with something else. “Does it feel good?”

“A little,” Yamato admits.

“Sometimes…” Ren trails off, watching Yamato’s face as he applies a little more pressure. “Sometimes I like the way it feels to touch them after a fight.”

Yamato inhales sharply from a combination of Ren’s words and the brief second of Ren’s thumb digging into his bruise. It hurts, but it also has his nerves flaring with arousal, nothing like anything he’s ever felt with another person.

“Close your eyes,” Ren says, and Yamato immediately obeys, shivering when he feels those lips on his swollen eyelid and the surrounding area. It’s light enough not to hurt but firm enough to feel it, Yamato’s hands reaching out to grab Ren’s arms just for something to hold onto. “Does that hurt?”

Yamato shakes his head, leaning up to nose at Ren’s chin until he finds Ren’s mouth, instigating the kiss himself this time. Ren tilts his head and Yamato feels his lips move, copying his actions so it feels like they’re kissing over and over again, covering as much of each other’s lips as they can until it’s mindless.

“Here.” Ren reaches for Yamato’s hand and places it at his waist, under his shirt. Yamato feels the bump of Ren’s hip before Ren jerks, hissing and holding Yamato’s wrist firmly when he tries to pull it away. “Press a little harder.”

Yamato swallows hard, but follows orders and gasps at the soft moan that Ren emits. Then Ren’s eyes fly open and Yamato hasn’t seen this much fire and determination in them even in the midst of a fight. His lips part slightly, like he’s going to say something, but then Yamato feels ornery enough to jab the bruise, quick and rough.

He expects Ren to make that noise again, maybe glare at him a little, but what Ren actually does is fling his arms around Yamato’s neck and kiss him hard enough to knock him over. He falls onto his back, Ren’s weight landing right on top of him, and while it should hurt twice as much, all he feels is the tingling in his lips spreading throughout his entire body.

His fingers trail up Ren’s side, looking for some more good spots, but what he finds is a long, thin line where the skin is raised. It’s smoother, too, fascinating Yamato enough to run all four fingers along the length of it and back down.

“You like my scar?” Ren asks between kisses, and Yamato grunts in affirmation. “I got knifed last year. Lucky it wasn’t worse, but left me with a mark to remember it by.”

Yamato doesn’t like the sound of that, but he can’t keep his fingers from brushing over the different texture, like he’s magnetically attracted to it. “Do you like this the same as the bruises?”

“I like that you like it,” is Ren’s answer, and Yamato has practically no time to process that before Ren’s on him again. “You can touch it as much as you want. It’ll give me a new memory for it, a better one.”

It’s Yamato who grabs for Ren this time, fisting his hair as he crushes their mouths together in a kiss just as bruising as their fights. He doesn’t know who starts it, but the next thing he knows his tongue is touching Ren’s, a low groan vibrating both of them that Yamato belatedly realizes came from him.

Then Ren brings his knees on either side of Yamato’s waist to straddle him properly, pressing something hard between Yamato’s legs and Yamato arches so fast that it aggravates everywhere he’d been kicked earlier. It doesn’t hurt in the good way, and Ren seems to notice that with how he rushes to pull them both up off the floor and onto his bed.

Once Yamato feels the soft mattress under his aching muscles, he catches Ren off-guard and pins him onto his back with a smirk. “You’re not supposed to exert yourself.”

Ren scoffs. “Then you better do something.”

By the time Yamato’s considered his course of action, he’s already pushing up Ren’s shirt, enough to bare the scar on his side. It doesn’t look bad at all, just a different pattern, and Yamato doesn’t think twice before leaning down to lick it from bottom to top.

“Oh my god,” Ren breathes, one hand fisting the covers while the other pushes Yamato’s hair out of his eyes. “That felt really good.”

Yamato does it again, looking up through his bangs that Ren can’t quite keep out of his face. Ren’s lips are wet, a little swollen, and his eyes are hooded and shiny. He looks fucking hot, actually, and while Yamato has no idea why he’s the one who gets to see Ren like this, he’ll take it.

“Come here,” Ren whispers, and Yamato crawls back up Ren’s body without a second thought.

Now he’s the one straddling Ren’s lap, kissing him breathless as his hips automatically grind down toward the friction. Ren moans into his mouth, rocking up a little with his own hips, and Yamato growls before moving faster, his arousal taking him over to the point where he could finish like this, harshly breaking their kiss to press his face into Ren’s neck.

“Have you done this before?” Ren asks, and Yamato shakes his head, holding back a whine as Ren halts his hips with strong hands. “I watched a movie once,” Ren admits. “An adult one, I mean. I think I can figure it out, you know, if you want to.”

Yamato’s breath is coming too fast for his lungs to process, which leaves absolutely no brain power for Ren’s proposition. “Okay.”

“How do you want to do it?” Ren kisses down Yamato’s jaw to his ear, where he presses his next words. “The position we’re in now is kinda hot. I like the idea of you riding me.”

A groan prefaces Yamato’s thoughts, reacting for him as he imagines bouncing up and down on Ren just like this, Ren’s cock deep inside him. Maybe he wouldn’t move fast enough and Ren would get impatient, pushing up from below, and he’s nodding before he can even think about replying verbally.

“In my drawer,” Ren hisses, looking just as out of it as Yamato when Yamato leans back to reach into the nightstand. “There should be something we can use.”

There isn’t much in the drawer, but Yamato finds a jar of vaseline and bites his lip as he hands it to Ren. “Is it gonna hurt?” he asks, his voice smaller than he’d like.

“Probably no worse than getting beat up,” Ren replies with a quick laugh, which Yamato echoes. “The guys in the movie liked it well enough, anyway. I’ll go slow, okay?”

“Okay.” Yamato awkwardly reaches down to unfasten his pants, but Ren’s right there with him and watching him strip erases any and all hesitation Yamato feels. Ren catches him looking and smirks, but Yamato leans down to capture his mouth before he can say anything about it.

Ren kisses back fiercely, sliding both hands up the backs of Yamato’s thighs before he even uncaps the vaseline. His touch is firm but nice, more than welcome as Yamato gets used to it, even when those hands moves higher. “Your ass is so much nicer than that girl’s.”

“Shut up,” Yamato spouts off, but Ren just laughs and squeezes the firm flesh, inadvertently pulling Yamato closer to him. Their erections bump and Yamato chokes on his air, hips automatically snapping for more as Ren makes that noise again.

“Do that while I do this,” Ren whispers against Yamato’s lips, his touch disappearing, and now Yamato hears the jar open. “Might make it easier.”

It feels good to slide their cocks together, even when a lubricated finger pokes between Yamato’s legs and Yamato whines into Ren’s mouth. He reaches down to take both of them in his hand, hoping the more direct stimulation will offset whatever Ren’s about to do to him, but it’s not really that bad. Yamato feels the finger go in, stretching and moving back and forth to make room for another, but it’s not unbearable.

“Okay?” Ren asks, and Yamato nods. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Yamato replies, hissing as Ren pushes in another finger. It feels like a lot of pressure, but Yamato finds himself anticipating what comes next instead of dreading it. “It’s okay, go on.”

“Damn, you like it?” Ren sounds amazed, eager and incredibly turned on as he presses his face into Yamato’s neck, nipping at the skin there. Most of Yamato’s collarbone is bruised, but the pressure of Ren’s lips is bordering on pain, especially coupled with how his fingers are starting to feel good. Really good.

Then Ren hits something inside him that has him crying out, so loud that it makes his own head throb, and Ren starts to pull his hand away until Yamato sputters enough to stop him. “That. Keep doing that. Please.”

“Yamato…” Ren breathes, moving his fingers a little faster and jumping along with Yamato the next time he touches that spot. “Right there?”

All Yamato can do is nod, tearing his hand away from himself before it becomes too much. He keeps pumping Ren, getting used to the feeling of another boy’s cock in his hand, and he notices how Ren’s breath quickens, along with his fingers that gradually have more space to push in and out.

“One more,” Ren says, threading his other hand through Yamato’s dampening hair as his eyes lock on Yamato’s face. “You look so good like this.”

Yamato grunts, never good at taking compliments, and Ren just flashes a smile and kisses him. Yamato’s tension has him deepening it immediately, swirling his tongue around Ren as they swallow each other’s moans. A bead of wetness appears at the tip of Ren’s cock and Yamato smears it with his thumb, earning a low groan as Ren pulls his hand away long enough to dip it in the vaseline.

Ren gets more vocal when Yamato strokes him with the substance, pushing up into the touch until Yamato sits up and nudges Ren’s hand away. He’s beyond ready, biting his lip as he looks down at Ren’s flushed face and scoots forward. He has to lift up a little bit, but then he can point Ren where he needs to be and inhales sharply as he sits down.

“Ah,” Ren gasps, grasping for Yamato’s thighs while Yamato doesn’t make a sound. He doesn’t even breathe, focusing on relaxing his body enough to take Ren all the way in, until he feels skin against his. “Shit, are you okay? Breathe.”

Yamato exhales in a rush, the oxygen returning to his brain and making him very aware of Ren’s length inside him, his body both protesting and welcoming it. He feels an urge to move, so he gives his hips a test snap, making both of their eyes fly open. “Ren.”

“Take as long as you want,” Ren tells him, his voice more airy than before. “It feels so good just like this, without even moving, oh my god.”

Ren’s fingers tighten on Yamato’s thighs and it has Yamato rocking again, tilting his head back from the force of his arched spine. “This—this is good.”

Gradually it becomes easier for him to take Ren in and out, Ren’s moans growing louder as Yamato establishes a rhythm. Yamato’s entire body protests it, bruises throbbing from the sharp movement, but he doesn’t care because Ren’s touching him so deep, grazing past that spot he’d found before and making Yamato groan uncontrollably.

“Should I…” Ren starts, and Yamato struggles to pay attention until he feels a sharp thrust inside him. He can’t find the words to reply, nor can he lean his head up to nod, so all he does is cover Ren’s hands with his own, squeezing them tightly in what he hopes is a blatant plea for Ren to do that again.

Ren does do it again, and again, using more force with each thrust until Yamato’s bouncing on his lap, strangled noises pouring from his lips at the way Ren hits him so hard. Ren’s not quiet by any means, each shrill moan going right into Yamato’s ears and down between his legs, where his own cock is incredibly hard and neglected, not getting nearly enough friction when it rubs against his abdomen.

“Ren…” Yamato gets out, tugging on Ren’s dominant hand in an effort to pry it off of his thigh. “Please.”

It takes Ren a second to figure out what Yamato wants, but then those fingers are around his cock and everything gets louder, faster, rougher as they both race for the finish, no holding back. The force of Ren pushing up into him has him falling forward, pressing their mouths together for a kiss that neither one of them can keep up while his hands roam Ren’s chest, looking for something specific in the midst of his arousal.

He finds it, noticing the hitch in Ren’s breath and the way his rhythm falters, and Yamato pushes the bruise like a button as Ren starts to lose it beneath him, the nails of one hand scratching Yamato’s thigh while the fingers of his other hand jerk off Yamato faster.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ren growls, followed by a long, low groan as he falls still. Yamato feels him come, cock pulsing while they’re both unmoving, and it’s so surreal that Yamato just stares at Ren, watching his face relax as he gasps for needed breath.

Once again Yamato’s touch navigates to Ren’s scar, which has Ren stirring and smiling up at him as his own hand returns to life. Yamato gasps at the sudden motion, his hips moving on their own to push into Ren’s hand like it’s something else, and Yamato’s fingers run over the enticing texture of Ren’s scar as his orgasm crashes over him, moaning Ren’s name and curling up on top of him as they both come down.

Everything hurts and Yamato becomes very aware of the mess they’ve made, but his face hurts from smiling and he makes no effort to move. He just rises and falls with Ren’s heaving chest, listening to his heartbeat that gradually slows down.

“Still not talking about it?” he teases, because he feels amazing despite his physical condition.

“I think we just had a screaming match about it,” Ren replies, laughing a little, and Yamato finds his chin lifted for a slow, lazy kiss.

Even still, nothing changes, except for the obvious. Their friends probably suspect something when they go back to school, but none of them bring it up, even Kuraki. It’s not like they go around holding hands, anyway. That stuff is saved for late at night, when they’re tucked together in Ren’s bed exploring each other’s bodies and seeing what else they like.

Life doesn’t suddenly get easier—Yamato’s parents are still getting divorced, their class still gets into fights, and graduation is forever away—but it’s a little more tolerable with Ren by his side. Ren’s been by his side this entire year, really, facing everything together with their combined group of friends. Yamato’s not the smartest person in the world, but he’s not shit, no matter what his dad says. Maybe he’ll even go to college.

They never do talk about it, but they don’t need to; all Ren has to do is look at him, and Yamato hears him loud and clear.


End file.
